Jabba's Theme Park
The themepark can either stand alone, or be completed as part of the Legacy quests. To start the themepark, you need to talk to Reelo Baruk (-5899, -6226) just inside the front gate of Jabba's Palace. In the guide below, the first two conversations are transcribed, to give the new player a feel for the response they should give to advance the quests, and because this is likely to be the first themepark new players will encounter. Game Info This themepark takes you on a series of quests to gain the favor of Jabba the Hutt and those who work for him. You can start the themepark by heading to Jabba's Palace POI outside of Wayfar on Tatooine. *'Note:' Even if players completed the Jabba Themepark before the NGE, they must once again complete this Jabba Themepark to talk to Jabba the Hutt. They are still allowed to roam freely about the palace, but may be turned away from some NPC's when trying to speak to them. *'Note:' Characters that had completed the pre-NGE Jabba's Themepark may receive an additional 1000 credits from each mission completed. The setting of the themepark, Jabba's Palace, is also the starting point for several other missions and quests you might want to get once you are in the throneroom. * The famed Bounty Hunter known as Boba Fett hangs out in Jabba's throneroom. He starts one of the Clone relics quests, and also gives access to the Death Watch Bunker on Endor. * Jabba's Corellian Corvette missions. Speak with Bruce McBrain in the Entrance area (-580 –6220), or Bronell, 2nd floor by Ephont Mon (-5914 -6232). * Beissa, Jabba's Freelance Pilot Trainer is in the throneroom (-5954 -6285) if you are interested in flying for the Hutt. * If you are intriged by the B'omarr Monks that wander the palace, be sure to chaeck out the B'omarr Scroll quest in Mos Entha. Part 1 - Reelo Baruk Level 18 Mission 1.1 Kill Alkharan Bandits Jabba needs an enforcer to show the Alkharan Bandits the price of attacking those who pay Jabba for protection. Kill 10 Alkharan Bandits(CL15). Alkharan Bandits can bee found near -922, -4275, Bestine is the nearest static shuttle. Once you have killed 10 Alkharans Reelo Baruk will contact you by com with your next assignment. Mission 1.2 Kill Valarian Thugs Kill 11 of Lady Valarian's Thugs who have been skulking around the palace. Waypoint given -3867, -4292. Kill the Valarian thugs and then return to Reelo. Once completed Reelo Baruk will contact you by comm again this time telling you to collect the debts from a dozen more of Lady Valarian's Thugs. Mission 1.3 Collect Debts from Valarian Thugs This mission is in the same place as the last mission so just take out a dozen more of Lady Valarian's Thugs, (-3867, -4292). Kill 12 Valarians and bring back the gambling debts that they have been carrying around to Reelo. Rewards: * XP: 5865 (Quest Combat) * Faction: 50 Jabba * Money: 750 credits Part 2 - Ree Yees Level 18 Ree Yees is located across from Reelo Baruk at -5892, -6230. "Reelo says you're all right. Some things have gone missing and I'd like you to go retrieve them." ''-What is it that's gone missing.'' "An item we acquired recently. A famed musician was touring Tatooine a few weeks ago and we stole his gem encrusted bell, the one they use to signal the end of a concert. Someone walked out of here with it and sold it to Valarian." ''-Someone stole from Jabba?'' "Yeah, and here's a lesson for you. The Sarlacc had a nice little snack that day. Valarian's people haven't figured out what to do with it yet. One of her henchmen must be carrying it around." ''-So, I should just find this henchman.'' "That's what I was thinking. Though we don't know who it is. So you may have to go through a few of them to get to the guy. See if you can find the bell and when you do I'll have something else for you." ''-Anything else?'' "Oh, yeah. Didn't you find it annoying to have to do something for Reelo, then trek all the way back to the palace? I know most people do. That's why we've been handling these out to our operatives. It's a one-way comm unit. I'm going to give you one. I can call you, but you can't call me. When you have the bell I'll find out and send you updated instructions." ''-Um. Okay.'' "Here's a comm unit. Get the gem encrusted bell from Valarian's thugs and I'll call you." Ree Yee's Missions: Level - 18 Description: There are plenty of people who live or work in Jabba's Palace who need things done. You're the person to do these things. Mission 2.1 - Kill Valarian's Thugs (bell) Ree Yees will send you to the same spot that Reelo sent you to kill the Valarian thugs (-3897, -4292). Only one of the thugs has the bell, but you need to keep killing thugs until you find that one. Once the bell is found, Ree Yees will come over the comm unit. "Jabba's missing a ledger containing valuable information. It was stolen by one of Valarian's spies, and he demands it be returned. Find the thug that has it. It shouldn't take long." Mission 2.2 - Kill Valarian's Thugs (ledger) Like Ree Yees said, this shouldn't take long. You are already at the location of the Valarian thugs, just keep killing them until you find the ledger. Once that is done, you will recieve another message from Ree Yees. "Jabba had a prototype warhead in the garage. Barada says it's missing. I don't think this is Valarian's work, it's too big. Jabba says it's probably a group called the Sennex. Find it!" Mission 2.3 - Kill Sennex Pirates The Sinnex pirate compound (-4927, 1268) is about 2000m from Mos Espa. Just like with Valarian's thugs, enter the compound and kill Sennex pirates until you find the warhead. Once that is done, head back to Ree Yees. "You did it! Excellent, the bell, the book, and the...well, I feel like I should say Candle, but I'm not sure why. Maybe that would be a good name for this warhead. The Candle. Hm... Anyway, you did good work. Ephant Mon wants to speak to you about these Sennex pirates. Here, take your reward and go upstairs and see him." Notes: In the final conversation with Ree Yees, he uses the term, "The bell, the book, the candle." This may be an Easter Egg. For the meaning of this term, please see this Wikipedia entry: Bell, book, and candle. Reward(s): XP: 5865 (Quest Combat) Faction: 50 Jabba Money: 850 credits Items: a Stolen Ring (buff item) Part 3 - Ephant Mon Ephant Mon is located at -5924, -6242 Level - 19 Mission 3.1 - Kill Sennex Pirates The Sennex are cutting into Jabba's slave trade on Tatooine and this for an angry Hutt. You are ti kill 16 Sennex (CL20+)at the provided waypoint (-4927, 1268), the nearest static shuttle is Mos Espa. Mission 3.2 - Kill Sennex Slavemasters Kill 5 Sennex slavemasters (CL24) found in the coumound. '''Mission 3.3 - Take Key-chips from Sennex Gaurds Kill 9 sennex gaurds (CL20)to get the key-chips to break into the sennex databank (located at -4950, 1344). Reward(s): XP: 5005 (Quest Combat) Faction: 150 Jabba Money: 1150 credits Item: Tactical Scope or Weight Balancing Kit Part 4 - Porcellus Procellus, located in the kitchen at (-5963, -6226), is Jabba's cook, and desperately wants to leave his job. He needs your help. Level 19 Mission 4.1 - Dune Lizard Gizzards Kill 14 Dune Lizards (CL17) found at (-2418, 1903), just outside Mos Espa. Mission 4.2 - Rock Beetels Kill 19 Cave Beetles (CL??) or Rock Beetles (CL18). Waypoint given (-1275, 5074). Mission 4.3 - Squills Kill 21 Mountain Squill (CL18). Waypoint given (60, -87). Mission 4.4 - Dragonet Flanks Kill 16 Dragonets (CL24). Waypoint given (-7258, 1341). Mission 4.5 - Zucca Boar Kill 1 Zucca Boar (CL 8). Waypoint given (4270, -6996). Mission 4.6 - Valarian Thugs Kill 23 Valarian Thugs (CL__) to collect wine for Jabba. Waypoint given (-3867, -4292). Rewards: Faction: 450 Jabba Money: 1000 credits XP: 5005 (Quest Combat) Faction: 50 Jabba (second reward may be due to pre NGE completion) Money: 500 credits (second reward may be due to pre NGE completion) Part 5 - Barada Barada is located at (-5965, -6325). He is Jabba's swoop bike and podracer mechanic. Level - 19 Mission 5.1 - Valarians Pod Racers Find out how Valarians pod racer's (CL13)are cheating to beat Jabbas in illegal races. Waypoint given (574, 362). Mission 5.2 - Valarian Mechanics Kill 5 (i think) Mechanics (they ar the NPCs with names) (CL13). They are the group at (559, 376). Mission 5.3 - Crew Chiefs and Fuel Tubes Kill 10 crew chiefs (again they are the NPCs with names) (CL13). They are the group at (596, 363). Mission 5.4 - Valarian Thugs Kill 15 more valarians (CL13) doesn't matter who. Just kill em all. Rewards: Faction: 300 Jabba Money: 1000 credits XP: 5005 (Quest Combat) Faction: 100 Jabba (second reward may be due to pre NGE completion) Money: 1250 credits (second reward may be due to pre NGE completion) Item: Barada's Vehicle Custimization Kit Part 6 - Bib Fortuna Bib Fortuna, the depraved, albino Twi'lek who serves as Jabba's majordomo, is loacted in Jabba's main audience hall at (-5954, -6260). Level - 19 Mission 6.1 - Speak to Romo Vax Head to Wayfar and speak to an undercover courier who is afraid to lead spies into Jabba's Palace. His name is Romo Vax and he is in the Wayfar cantina at the given way point (-5224, -6560). Just talk to him and he will ask you to provide a bit of protection before he hands over the datadisk. Mission 6.2 - Kill Valarians Kill 10 Valarians at the given waypoint (-3667, -4292). Mission 6.3 - Return to Romo Vax Bib calls you on the commlink and tells you to get back to Romo at once and get the data disks. Mission 6.4 - Get Disks from Valarians Romo proves his "worth" by losing the data disks to the Valarians. Go kill Valarians until you get all 7 disks back. Mission 6.5 - Return Romo's Disks After collecting all of the data disk you must return to Romo. Mission 6.6 - Take the Disk to Bib Fortuna Romo will hand over the disk of interest to Bib Fortuna. Take it back to the palace. Mission 6.7 - Kill Sennex The Sennex slavers didn't learn their lesson when you hit them before. Bib now wants you to kill 20 Sennex slavers (CL20) to re-teach them that Tatooine is Jabba's world. Go to the given waypoint (-4927, 1268). Mission 6.8 - Kill Romo Vax Romo is going under an assumed name and is in the Sennex compound. You will find Romo in the back-most room of the Sennex compound - find him, and kill him. Mission 6.9. - Head back to Bib Fortuna Time to collect your paycheck. Head back to Jabba's palace to get paid. Rewards: Faction: 500 Jabba XP: 5005 (Quest Combat) Faction: 175 Jabba (second reward may be due to pre NGE completion) Money: 1500 credits Item: Bibs Boots (+5 Terrain Negotiation) Part 7 - Jabba The Hutt Jabba the Hutt is located at (-5960, -6261) in the throne room. Level - 20 Mission 7.1 - Valarian's Spice Dealer Valarian has a new spice specialist. Your job is to take her out. Your target is called Delrice Capreese (CL22). She is located at (-4331, -5027). MIssion 7.2 - Valarian's Brute Now you are off to remove Valarian's bodyguard Trok (CL22), he is with a group of 5 Mountain Squill(CL18) (you don't have to kill these they pretty much ignore you). Waypoint given at (-4932, -5542). Mission 7.3 - Valarian's Weaponsmith Head to (-7188, -2403) to cut off Lady Valarian's arms supplies. You are to kill her weaponsmith Arkahn Greystar (CL22). Mission 7.4 - Valarian's Slicer Next up for removal is Lady Valarian's personal slicer, Iris Tananda Sinclair (CL22). Waypoint given (-5791, -568). Mission 7.5 - Valarian's Tactician Time to remove the brains of Lady Valarian's operation kill - Fnast Drexler (CL22) (there are 6 Bocatts (CL17), you can ignore them). Waypoint given (-1630, -5582). Mission 7.6 - Valarian's Warlord Now that the brains of the Valarian operation are gone it is time to cut out the muscle - kill Lady Valarian's warlord Careem (CL22). Waypoint given (-530, -5686). Mission 7.7 - Valarian's Assassin It is time to take down Lady Valarian's assassin before he is sent after you. Head to (-3031, -5116) and put and end to the Rodian Emanon (CL22). Mission 7.8 - Return to Jabba's Palace Head back to the palace and get paid. Congratulations! You have finished the themepark and earned Jabba's Badge of Trust. Continue with the Legacy quest (if you are working on it) by speaking with Jabba. Rewards: Faction: 1000 Money: 10000 credits XP: 6945 (Quest Combat) Faction: 100 Jabba Money: 1850 credits Item: High Power Barrel OR Inertial Fluctuator Category:Guides Category:Tatooine